total nintendo island
by aurathelucario
Summary: ummm...the title says it all soz its crap rated T for some things and a few ocs...please no flames cuz this is my first fanfic...please review
1. Chapter 1

A female lucario with skull candy headphones walks down the dock.

"Hi I'm aura the lucario, and I'm gonna be your new host...its gonna be sooo much fun...were going to bring here 22 nintendo characters who think they're on a vacation to come here to this crap camp place thing and compete to win $100,000. I'm here with my lovely (not) hosts...phia and yoshlyn."(A light blue yoshi with a griffindor scarf and red Kirby with a lucario hat walk in)

"Hi I'm yoshlyn...and HP RULEZ...YAY!"

"Hi I'm phia and...I LIKE TO DANCE starts doing running man)

"as I was sayin...I'm aura the lucario and welcome toooo...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND"

Yoshlyn "the ship's here yaaay"

Lucario walks off the boat.

Aura "uummm-h-hi lucario (blushes madly)

Lucario "hi"

Aura's thoughts "he is sooo cute...um...am blushing"

Lucario "I can hear your thoughts ya no"

Aura "ummm...ha-ha so you knew what I was thinking"

Lucario "yeah...you're pretty cute too"

Aura "th-thanks" (blushes)

Aura "next it's... Urrrrm...can't read the paper

Phia "it says toadette"

Aura "oh yea"

(Toadette walks off the ship)

Toadette "I have been tricked! Boo hoo me

Yoshlyn "is yoshi with ya"

Toadette"um...nooo he's not"

Yoshlyn "awww mannnn"

Aura "here comes krystal, fox aaannnd falco

(Krystal and falco arguing over fox)

Falco "fox is mine (beep)

Krystal "nooo he's mine PIGEON"

Fox "but I like wolf"

Falco and Krystal "WHAT!"

Yoshlyn "in fact...here he comes now"

Fox's thoughts "mannnn wolf is hot"

Aura "does that mean ur gay"

Fox "yea"

Aura "cool"

Wolf "hi fox... (Sees falco) OMG FALCO WASSUP

Wolf's thoughts "mannnn falco is one HOT bird"

Aura "oh no...falco likes fox...fox likes wolf and wolf likes falco..."

Wolf, fox and falco "what didya say (get their blasters out"

Aura "yoshlyn, phia, time 4 action...

Yoshlyn "expelliarmus"

Fox "its ok...w-w-we s-surrender

Phia "damn you"

Yoshlyn "next it's...link...Zelda and ganonDORK

Gannondorf: tell them linky pie...its gannonDORF

Link "who's linky pie

Gannondorf "you of core cuz you're sooo hot"

Link "but I like Zelda"

Zelda "you do!"

Link "I do what"

Zelda "oh...nothing"

Phia "here is ...Mona...Ashley...penny...Kat...Anna and young cricket

All "hi"

Young cricket "boo hoo I'm surrounded by girls"

Mona "so"

(Young cricket goes to the emo corner)

Aura "I didn't know we had an emo corner...all well next is sonic...Ike...pit...marth and Roy

(Sonic zooms past and Ike, pit, marth and Roy walk past

Phia "the last three contestants are..."

Yoshlyn "Kirby...yoshi and Meta knight

Aura "and that's all of our contestants and we have divided you into two teams of 11:

Lucario, Krystal, falco, link, Zelda, Mona, penny, kat, kirby, Ike and pit are team super nintendo

Toadette, fox, wolf, ganonDORK, Ashley, Anna, young cricket, yoshi, Meta knight, marth and Roy you are team legend of nintendo.

Kat "I wanna be with Anna"

Anna "I wanna be with Kat"

(Both start crying)

Aura "ok so ill meet you all at the campfire to tell you about what you will be doing"


	2. Chapter 2

Aura "ok glad everyone came here. This is where the eliminations take place and that cubical is where you guys can talk about your personal thoughts..."

These are your cabins, team super nintendo in the left one and team legend of nintendo the right one. Well have a good time

Toadette "wahhh I hate cabins..."

Phia "well get over it (beep)

Yoshlyn "yea what she said"

_Cubical camera_

_Lucario-I like aura...a lot...wait does she see this_

_(Marth and Roy too busy kissing to notice the camera)_

_Toadette (with but facing camera) where's the camera_

(Team super nintendo are in their cabins)

Kirby "poyo poyo"

Link "yea we all know lucario and aura like each other but we can't FORCE them to go out"

Zelda "yeah"

Lucario (blushing furiously). "I can hear you ya know and I don't like here in that way"

Kat "I want to be with "

Pit "don't worry...I'm sure she misses you too"

Ike "in the mean time, try to have fun"

Kat "I'll try"

(Team legend of Nintendo's cabin)

Anna "can I swap teams with someone on the other team"

Yoshi "I dunno I'll ask yoshlyn...maybe we can make an agreement...me and her go waaaaaaaaay back"

Anna "thanks yoshi"

Phia through megaphone "can all campers come to the mess hall please AND COME NOW"

(All campers are in the mess hall)

(A girl wearing a dress like Rosalina's but lilac and black pigtails comes from behind the counter)

Aura "this is chef rosemaria"

Rosemaria "hi...I have a chain saw"

(All campers looked spooked)

Yoshlyn "any way, she'll be the cook...and our helper)

Rosemaria "YAAAY"

Phia "so we are gonna tell you about your first challenge"

Auras "meet us at the cliff...and bring your swimsuits and well bring ours"

(At the cliff)

Phia "ok glad to see everyone in their swimsuits"

_Cubical camera_

_Fox-man wolf was hot (I saw a giant bulge in his pants and it got me turned on)_

_Wolf-fox...he actually looked hotter than falco (bulge is also a lot bigger as well)_

_Zelda-oh yea...they should make link put on his swimsuit more often_

_Toadette-now that I found the camera I can tell you something...I HATE SWIMMING...IT SPOILS MY MAKE UP...but at least I can get a tan_

_Aura-I know I know...what am I doing here...well...I ...don't...know...what...I'm...doing...here_

Aura "what you're doing to do is jump off the cliff into the safe zone of the water"

Mona "who's gonna demonstrate"

Young cricket "yoshlyn"

Yoshlyn "I'm not jumping"

Penny "phia"

Phia "I can fly"

Ashley "aura?"

Aura "well...I can't swim very well"

Gannondorf (laughs)

Lucario "shut up gannonDOSHE"

Rosemaria (gets out chain saw) "all of you SHUT UP"

(All is silent)

Aura "great...how about we get to do it"

(A toad with a blue mushroom cap with black spots wearing blue and black comes)

"okay" (jumps off the cliff and into the water)

Phia "see easy peasey"

Krystal "but there are sharks on the outside"

Aura "the inside is the safe zone, lf you land in there its one point to the team , if you miss the safe zone you don't get a point and if you chicken out you also don't get a point and you have to wear the chicken hat"

Rosemaria "let's get started"

Yoshlyn "team super nintendo...you're up first"

Pit "can I go with ike"

Aura "umm yes...I guess so"

Kirby "poyo poyo poyo poyo"

Roy "YEAH, pit has wings"

(tapes pit's wings together)

Pit "awww man"

Ike "well we have to go on"

(Pit and Ike jump into the safe zone)

Phia "two points to team super nintendo"

Lucario "looks like I'm up next"

Link "aura and lucario should go together to teach her how to swim"

Lucario "well are you coming"

Aura "o-ok"

(Both jump in)

Aura (splashing around like a maniac) "AAAHHHH IM DROWNING"

Lucario "just trust me...relax"

Aura "ok..."

Yoshlyn "team super nintendo total 3 points"

Link "Kat, you're up next"

Kat "I wanna be in the same team as Anna"

Gannondorf "ill swap"

Kat "yay"

Phia "ok so ganonDORK is in team super nintendo and Kat is team legend of nintendo"

(Link and Zelda jump)

Gannondorf "I'm not gonna jump"

Kirby "poyo poyo!"

Meta knight "just...jump already"

Gannondorf "NOOOO"

Phia (puts chicken hat on gannondorf) "fine...gonna have to wear this then"

Yoshlyn "total of 5 points"

Meta knight "um...Kirby...let's go together...for your safety"

Kirby (nods)

Meta knights thoughts "now I can see Kirby all wet...yeah"

Roy "Kirby can fly...and so can metaknight"

Aura (quickly pushes metaknight and Kirby into the water)

(Kirby lands in the safe zone and metaknight crashes into the cliff and lands in the safe zone)

Phia "OOOOHHH THAT MUSTA HURT"

Metaknight's thoughts "oohh yeah Kirby looks hot "

"team super nintendo...7 points"

Rosemaria "metaknight isn't on that team

Aura "oh yea"

"team super nintendo...6 points"

Aura "who's up next"

Falco "MEEEEE" (jumps in water but misses the safe zone"

Krystal "poor falco"

Falco "SHAAAAAAARKS HELP"

Aura "yoshlyn you are good at swimming you rescue him"

**Yoshlyn "****Wingardium Leviosa"**

(Falco is lifted into the air and is brought down to safety"

Krystal "I am not doing that"

(Phia put chicken hat on Krystal)

Mona (puts on chicken hat) I'm not jumping and neither is penny, right penny?"

(Penny jumps into the safe zone)

Yoshlyn "team super nintendo total points 8!"

Aura "next is team legend of nintendo"

(Young cricket jumps and lands outside the safe zone)

Fox "uh oh"

(Young cricket beats the living hell out of one of the sharks"

Phia "we should give him a point for that"

Aura's thoughts "but what if lucario's team loses...he will hate me"

Lucario (telepathically speaking to aura) "it's okay...he does deserve it"

Aura (to lucario) "ok"

Yoshlyn "ummm hello is aura awake..."

Aura "oh yea the point for beating up sharks...ok he gets the point"

Rosemaria "team legend of nintendo...2 points (including Metaknight's point"

Marth "can I go with Roy"

"no you can't..."

Marth (tears filling in his eyes) "b-but why could Ike go with pit"

Aura "ike jumped with pit?"

Yoshlyn "yeah...don't you remember?"

Aura "no"

(Marth jumps into safe zone)

Rosemaria "team legend of nintendo 3 points"

(Roy jumps but his "sensitive parts" hits a rock and he lands in the safe zone"

Roy (with a high pitched voice) "ow"

Marth "oh Roy you poor thing"

Roy "i-i'm ok"

Aura "ok so your team has a total of 4 points so far"

Ashley "I_ the_ greatest _ASHLEY_ shall not jump"

Toadette "what does 'shall' mean"

Ashley "it means will "

Toadette "I shall not jump either"

Kat and Anna "we can't swim"

(Fox and wolf jump p in but when they float up to the surface fox is on top of wolf

Fox (blushes) "ummm s-s-sorry about that"

Wolf (smiles) "its okay it was only an accident"

Yoshi "CANNONBALL"

(Yoshi makes a giant wave)

Rosemaria "team legend of nintendo total points 7...TEAM SUPER NINTENDO WINS!"

(Team super nintendo cheers)

Aura "I forgot to mention that whichever team loses has to vote off somebody on their team"

(Everyone gasps)

Aura "team legends of nintendo meet me at the campfire tonight"

_Cubical camera_

_Yoshi- I don't wanna get voted off..._

_Ashley- I the greatest ASHLEY shall not be voted off...everyone likes me...no...Wait...they love me_

_Fox- I don't think we should vote off toadette...I heard she can drive and is good at party games...and she might come in handy for a hairstyling contest or something_

(Team legends of nintendo are at the campfire)

Aura "ok campers when I call your name you get a marshmallow and you stay in the competition and the one who doesn't have a marshmallow (the one who has the most votes) has to walk down the dock of shame and is voted of and cant return FOREVER"

"fox"

Fox "oh yea"

"Wolf"

Wolf "...Kay"

"Kat and Anna"

Kat "YAY"

Ana "WE MADE IT"

"Young cricket"

Young cricket "SWEET"

Metaknight "cool"

"Yoshi"

Yoshi "phew"

"Marth and Roy"

Marth "we're still together"

Roy "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY"

"okay well that just leaves Ashley and toadette...and the final marshmallow goes to..."

Phia "hurry up"

"...toadette"

Ashley "WHAT! YOU VOTED OFF _THE_ GREATEST _ASHLEY_...OMFG..."

(Ashley storms off)

Aura "Well that is all the time we have and make sure you come back for more"

Everyone "...TOTAL...NINTENDO...ISLAAAAAAAND!"


End file.
